<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pudding Emergency by Insufferable_KnowItAll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364036">Pudding Emergency</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insufferable_KnowItAll/pseuds/Insufferable_KnowItAll'>Insufferable_KnowItAll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animaniacs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animaniacs fluff, Gen, Have another, Sick Yakko, Sickfics have always been my weakness, TW- vomit mention, The other two are Trying Their Best, what can i say</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insufferable_KnowItAll/pseuds/Insufferable_KnowItAll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A culinary mixup renders Yakko Warner ill. He seeks solitude, but his siblings refuse to let him suffer alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dot Warner &amp; Wakko Warner &amp; Yakko Warner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pudding Emergency</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damnation by pudding cup. </p><p>This was how Yakko was going to die. He was sure of it. All because Wakko put a spoiled pudding cup back in the fridge. </p><p>He could clearly picture the scene that took place merely two hours before. </p><p>He was arguing with Dot about something stupid and irrelevant when he reached into the fridge. She was still stubbornly arguing. He was never one to back down from a verbal dispute, so he fought back while he ate.</p><p>Maybe he would have noticed the foul taste sooner if he wasn’t so invested in their debate. </p><p>Wakko ignored the duo; he was intent on enjoying the snack he had been preparing for two weeks, much to his siblings’ repulsion. Yakko and Dot continued on while Wakko rummaged through the refrigerator. </p><p>“Hey,” Wakko cried, “My pudding’s gone!” </p><p>He closed the fridge with a pout. His eyes snapped to the plastic container clenched in Yakko’s fist. </p><p>“Uh, Yakko,” he mumbled, eyes wide in horror. </p><p>Yakko and Dot didn’t relent. </p><p>“Yakko, you’re eating my pudding cup,” Wakko said. </p><p>Yakko and Dot broke off into an abrupt and uneasy silence. All three siblings stared at the chocolate pudding. They knew Wakko’s stomach was prepared to handle his rotten monstrosities, but Yakko’s wasn’t.</p><p>At least, not that they knew of. </p><p>Turns out their conclusion was correct. </p><p>Yakko could see the light at the end of the tunnel if he focused hard enough. </p><p>He groaned, curling up tighter as another cramp squeezed his stomach. He clenched his teeth and swallowed in an attempt to dispel the mounting nausea. </p><p>“Yakko, let us in!” Dot demanded, pounding on the door. </p><p>“Kinda busy,” Yakko responded from his spot on the floor. </p><p>He wished he would have kept his mouth shut. </p><p>He retched into the toilet. When nothing came up, he slid back onto the floor. </p><p>The knocking got louder. </p><p>“We <em>will</em> kick this door down!” Dot warned. </p><p>“Go ahead and try,” Yakko panted.</p><p>
  <em> Wait, no.  </em>
</p><p>This was <em> Dot </em> he was talking to. </p><p>She would actually—</p><p>The bathroom door hit the ground with a deafening crash. The dislodged hinges tinkled as they bounced off the floor. </p><p>Dot and Wakko strolled casually over the fallen door. </p><p>Wakko’s arms were laden with a pile of blankets so tall, only his hat was visible. Dot held a glass of water and a pack of saltine crackers. </p><p>“Hi, big brother!” Dot chirped. She set her offerings on the counter before plopping down beside him. Wakko dropped the blankets onto the bath mat and took Yakko’s other side. </p><p>“You know we’re going to have to fix that, right?” Yakko asked with a weary grin</p><p>“Well, maybe if you weren’t so stubborn, it’d still be on its hinges,” Dot retorted brightly. </p><p>Yakko chuckled. His stomach lurched. </p><p>“Wait, guys, you need to leave, I’m gonna—” Yakko pleaded. He lunged for the toilet. This time, it was productive. </p><p><em>Fantastic</em> timing. </p><p>He flushed and collapsed back onto the floor. </p><p>The acrid taste of vomit filled his mouth and stung his nose. </p><p>He heard the sink turn on and off. The next thing he knew, Wakko was helping him sit up, rubbing comforting circles into his back. Dot rested her hand on Yakko’s cheek and gently dabbed his mouth with a cool washcloth. She handed him the glass of water. </p><p>“Man, sibs, you guys are treating me like royalty. Maybe I should get food poisoning more often,” Yakko joked. </p><p>“I can give you the sandwich I’ve been keeping under my bed for a month!” Wakko offered. </p><p>Yakko dove for the toilet. </p><p>“Wakko,” Dot groaned. </p><p>“Sorry,” Wakko said. </p><p>“Oh, the <em> pain! </em> The <em> agony! </em> Leave me be, dear siblings, for I wish to be alone in my dying hour,” Yakko sighed dramatically, collapsing onto the floor. The back of his hand was draped against his forehead. </p><p>“You ate some spoiled pudding, Yakko. Spare us the dramatics. I don’t know what award you’re vying for with that performance, but if there’s anything that’s dying here, it’s your chance of winning,” Dot said. </p><p>“Ow,” Yakko said, deadpan. </p><p>“<em> Ow! </em>” He repeated, face scrunching into a pained grimace. His hands flew to his abdomen. This cramp was the worst yet. </p><p>“It’s ok, Yakko,” Wakko reassured him, placing a hand between his shoulder blades. </p><p>“We’re right here,” Dot agreed, squeezing the shoulder that wasn’t pressed against the floor. </p><p>He tried to breathe through it, biting back tears. </p><p>Yakko silently swore that would never again <em> look </em> at a pudding cup if he survived this. </p><p>The sharp pain subsided. He flopped onto his back, breathing heavily. The occasional wave of nausea still crashed over him, mingled with the odd twinge of pain.</p><p>Maybe this would be over soon.</p><p>If not, he could always ask his siblings to drop an anvil on him.</p><p>As another cramp clutched his abdomen, that option was starting to seem more and more appealing.</p><p>“I think I wanna lay in bed. I would like to be comfortable when death comes to collect me,” he declared after it subsided.</p><p>“Death isn’t coming back for us. Not after the meatball disaster of ‘93. We annoyed him half to death that day,” Dot stated. </p><p>Yakko could barely contain himself. </p><p>“Actually, sis—pfft—I think we fully annoyed him to death.”</p><p>“Glad to know you’re still annoying in your dying moments. Come on, let’s put you to sleep,” Dot said, rolling her eyes. </p><p>“You mean put me to bed, right?” Yakko asked tentatively. </p><p>“Sure,” Dot replied.</p><p>She and Wakko helped Yakko off the floor as much as possible. They were tiny compared to him—they could only do so much. He stumbled to his feet and the three of them tread over the fallen door.</p><p>Dot and Wakko led Yakko to his bunk. Dot turned around while Wakko helped him change into a pair of pajama pants. </p><p>Once that was done, Wakko unceremoniously shoved Yakko into bed. Or, at least, he tried. Yakko’s forehead bounced off the bed frame above his bunk. He fell backwards into Wakko’s arms. </p><p>Yakko shook his head furiously. </p><p>“Sometimes I don’t know whether you two are trying to help me or kill me,” he mumbled, rubbing his forehead. </p><p>“Depends on the day,” Dot replied casually.</p><p>“Sorry,” Wakko squeaked, carefully helping his brother into bed. </p><p>“It’s alright, Wak! Nothing takes your mind off food poisoning like a concussion,” Yakko joked, tousling his brother’s hat affectionately. </p><p>Wakko crawled into his brother’s bed and curled up beside him. Yakko wrapped an arm around him. </p><p>Dot crawled in on the other side and Yakko draped his other arm around her. </p><p>“Thank you, guys,” Yakko murmured. </p><p>“Duh,” Dot replied. </p><p>“Hey, Wak?” Yakko asked. </p><p>“Yeah, Yakko?”</p><p>“I’m sorry for eating your pudding cup. Very sorry. For both of us,” Yakko declared, swallowing another bout of nausea. </p><p>It didn’t subside. </p><p>“Uh, Wakko, he looks kind of… green,” Dot said. </p><p>Wakko pulled a bucket out of his hammerspace and placed it in his older brother’s hands, who shot up. </p><p>Whatever they had for dinner did <em> not </em> taste better the second time around. </p><p>Wakko and Dot both placed a reassuring hand on his back. </p><p>“At this rate, you’ll have nothing left to yak up in a few hours!” Dot exclaimed, patting his shoulder blade. </p><p>“I don’t really appreciate having my name used as a synonym for puking, sis,” Yakko panted.  </p><p>“Ok, fine. You’ll have nothing left to barf up in a few hours. Happy?” Dot retorted.  </p><p>“Elated,” Yakko deadpanned. </p><p>“In the meantime, you should get some rest. C’mon, Wakko, let’s go duct tape the door back into place,” Dot said, sliding off the bed. <br/><br/>Wakko turned, legs dangling off the edge.</p><p>“Wait!” Yakko cried. </p><p>His two siblings whipped around to look at him. </p><p>He cleared his throat, “I—uhhh, you guys don’t have to worry about that now. It’s not going anywhere.”</p><p>“You want us to stay, don’t you?” Wakko asked with a broad grin. </p><p>“Only if you want to,” Yakko said nonchalantly.</p><p>He wanted their company so bad it hurt. He couldn’t explain this sudden desperation, but it felt like it would swallow him whole the moment they were out of his sight. </p><p>He didn’t want to be alone. </p><p>“I suppose we can do that,” Dot replied, climbing back onto the bed. She snuggled into Yakko’s chest. Wakko followed suit. </p><p>Yakko almost let himself breathe a sigh of relief. His siblings picked up on the way he relaxed beneath them. </p><p>“We won’t leave if you don’t want us to,” Dot confided. </p><p>Wakko nodded in agreement, “We’re here for you, big brother.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t know about y’all, but I love sickfics.<br/>There may be more in the future if interest is expressed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>